Alone Together
by spartacuspoteto
Summary: He didn't throw his future away, he only chose to go back to be with the person who gave him that future.


**Disclaimer: I didn't make Flame of Recca. If I did, Fuuko would definitely end up with Domon, Kurei would stay in the future and get married with Neon, and Koganei would be happy to have three brothers: Kurei, Recca and Saicho, whom he can randomly visit anytime.  
**

 **But alas, life does not go the way you wanted to.**

 **P.S. Nobuyuki-sensei is awesome!**

* * *

 **ALONE TOGETHER**

.

.

" _I have killed again. Am I only capable of destruction…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kurei's eyes snapped open.

' _Ah… it seems I had fallen asleep.'_ The young man thought as he sat himself more upright. He had fallen asleep in a sitting position with his back against the wooden wall, and from the stiffness in his body, he concluded he was under for a couple of hours. He sighs and begins to stretch his neck and shoulders hoping to loosen them up but it did little good.

He let out a sigh again. It has been a month since the last fateful battle against Tendou Jigoku. A month since he lost Joker and said farewell to his mother, Kurenai, Jisho, Neon and Raiha. A month since he had made peace with Recca and left the future to go to the past with a mission; a mission he had fulfilled, and that was the assassination of Oda Nobunaga.

He was prepared of the consequences of his actions and he knew there was no turning back, that he would never see his mother and faithful companions ever again. The moment his father Ouka had said his last words to him, with his own head on the ground to show how grateful he was and how much he respected his father, Kurei had made peace with it all.

There was only one thing that was not included in his plans to return to the Warring States Era.

Well, not quite. It was actually one person; and that person is currently lying in a makeshift bed in the middle of the room with a sickness.

"Kaoru…" whispered the young man as he moves to sit closer to the lying form of a feverish boy. He gently removes the wet cloth from the boy's forehead, then proceeds to replace it with his palm. The gesture caused the boy to shift but it didn't wake him up from his slumber. Kurei let out another sigh but this time it was filled with relief.

' _Good. His fever's seems to be going down…',_ thought the flame master as he makes a small smile.

It was a couple of weeks after he had killed Oda Nobunaga when his companion Kaoru fell ill; both of them were in a journey to find a village for a fresh start. Kurei should have known that something was up on the first day when Kaoru suddenly went quiet. At the back of his mind, Kurei thought that maybe Kaoru was regretting following after him after he used the Jikuryuuri to open the portal to the past. It _was_ a rather sudden departure and the boy's decision in following him may have been a spur of the moment thing. On the other hand, Kurei had thought that was simply because of hormones. Kaoru is a growing boy after all, so it was not strange if he was happy at first then somber the next.

It's not that Kurei didn't care, but when the boy said that he was fine, he had accepted the answer.

By day three, Kurei should have known that his two suspicions of the boy's behavior had been wrong. The reason being known when the smaller of the two had collapsed in the middle of their voyage, (and no, Kurei didn't shout his companion's name in an attempt to wake him up, mind you) and he found Kaoru having trouble breathing while his body temperature was high with fever.

Kurei, always being the man of action lifted the smaller boy in his arms and made haste to find shelter. Thankfully he had found an old Japanese house in the woods, (probably abandoned or the occupant was dead, he didn't care) where he can take care of Kaoru.

That was two days ago.

As he watched the discomfort displayed on the young prodigy's face, Kurei began to dwell on the fact that he was the cause of all this. He was the cause of his brother's suffering.

Truthfully, despite how foolish he thought Kaoru had been of his decision to follow him to the past, Kurei was… happy. Perhaps Joker had been right when he had stated that Kaoru was the only one person besides Recca who affects him. But he had never thought that after all he had put Kaoru through, the fourteen year old still chose to be with him. He chose to leave his friends, friends who had fought together with him in the Ura Butou Satsujin and who had protected him from his enemies, including Kurei.

Yet he chose the man who had hurt his feelings many times, insulted him and his Hokage-wannabe friends, and even tried to kill him more than once.

He chose the man who was only capable of killing.

So then why…?

' _Because he thinks of you as his brother',_ a voice deep in his mind says, yet it didn't take a moment for him to brush the thought.

"How foolish…" Despite being in denial, Kurei continues to watch Kaoru's sleeping face. He was frowning in discomfort; face flushed with fever, eyebrows scrunched, and his breathing labored. He doesn't show it, but it pains him to see his brother lying weak in bed like this.

However, he refused to avert his gaze.

He needs to see this. He has to.

He has to punish himself to see how much he has made the people he cares about suffer. How he had been the reason for his mother and Kurenai's death. How his adoptive mother had suffered for years in captivity without freedom. How Jisho and Joker had died fighting under him. How Raiha and Neon had served him with loyalty for years and how he had left them both solely for the reason to kill yet again. Every time, it was always as if he brought misfortune to the people he loved and cared for.

When he had made peace with them all, he thought it was the end of his reign of terror to other people. Yet it seems he is without question, cursed, seeing as it is now Kaoru's turn.

"You shouldn't have come…" The young man whispered as he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, his eyes covered by his long bangs. "You shouldn't have followed me, then maybe you wouldn't have to suffer like this." He said to the unconscious boy.

Kurei then lifted his hand towards the boy, only to stop near the boy's arm. He couldn't touch him. Not anymore.

He should leave.

Yes. He should leave.

He had told Kaoru that there was no turning back; that the boy can no longer go back to the future, but it does not mean that Kaoru can never find happiness anymore, even if it is in this era.

The war is over. Kurei could find a good family from another village and leave Kaoru with them so he can grow up fine. Granted, it's a different time and it would surely take time for him to adjust to the era's custom, but Kaoru was smart. Kurei had robbed Kaoru of his future, but if he could have another future without Kurei, surely he would be fine.

…right?

"Mmh…"

The sound of mumbling snapped the flame master out of his thoughts. "Kaoru?"

"Mmm… ham… hamburger"

Silence.

Sweatdrop.

And then despite himself, Kurei smiled. If the genius boy's face wasn't flushed red, Kurei would have thought the boy would be faking his illness.

"Foolish boy." The older of the two said with nothing but affection in his tone. While stroking the boy's hair, Kurei thought of how different Kaoru had become. How strong he is now. Kurei always believe that his ways of training Kaoru would make him strong, but he had failed. Instead, it was Recca and the other Hokage members that have pushed Kaoru to become the person he is now.

' _Perhaps he is now stronger than I am. Especially at heart.'_

"Kr.. mmh..." Again, Kurei had to double-check if the voice came from the sleeping boy, mainly because of how soft it is.

".…ei.."

"Kaoru?"

"Kur.. ei…" mumbled the boy before opening his eyes. They didn't fully open because of how of tired he was, and when the boy finally focused his gaze on Kurei, the older boy didn't expect for the younger to pull an annoyed face at him.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Truthfully, he wasn't used to deal with this Kaoru, since the last time they had spoken at the Ura Butou Satsujin, Kaoru had been frustrated and timid while Kurei had little time for him. And since they came to this era, the most sentimental talk they had so far was when Kaoru had kicked him in the head, shouting that they'll always be together and calling him 'brother'. After that, there were only playful talks with Kaoru talking most of the time while Kurei answered him from time to time, preferring to stay silent and listen to the boy's stories and demands.

"Kao-" "What's… up with that face.. Kurei?" Another thing is that Kaoru now only calls him 'Kurei' if they had some serious talks- which were quite rare.

"Nothing." Kurei answered after a beat. It was apparently the wrong answer however, as Kaoru suddenly glared daggers at him.

"Liar." accused the latter.

Kurei raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't accuse people of lying, Kaoru, not when you yourself lied to me about your health a few days ago. I didn't raise you to be a hypocrite."

Kaoru spluttered. "That- that's _different!_ "

"Hn? And how is that different? Did you know if you had been truthful to me in the first place, we could have treated you sooner and you wouldn't still be ill right now?"

With his temper beating the diziness, Kaoru sat up. "Are you scolding me? You're scolding me! You're totally scolding me! How could you scold a sick person!"

"I am scolding a _stubborn and foolish_ sick person. And don't shout."

Twitch. "Are you kidding me!? Stupid Kurei! After all this time, you still have- _cough! Cough, cough! Cough!_ "

The black hair was gone in a flash to fetch water for the blue haired boy. The boy coughed for a few more times before he managed to gulp some water to ease his aching throat. As he settled down, he noticed a hand running up and down his back in an attempt to ease his pain.

"I told you not to shout."

Kaoru looked up to see Kurei in the eyes. He gave a pout. "You know, you _can_ tell me it's bad for my throat if I shout. You don't have to be such a tsundere about it." The latter only stare as a response. A year ago, that stare would have made Kaoru shudder, but now he understood that that's only Kurei's way of showing he cared but he has too much of a pride to put his heart on his sleeves. Kaoru sighed before putting his head against Kurei's chest, the motion made the latter stiffen for a moment before he relaxed again.

"Ne, Kurei…" the boy began.

"What is it?" asked the young man while his hand began to unconsciously rub his little brother's hair.

"Don't leave me." The rubbing stopped.

It was silence for a few moments, and then Kurei began his motion again.

"I'm not leaving you."

Despite himself, Kaoru snorted. "You're a terrible liar. No wonder Joker can read you all the time." Kurei twitched with annoyance. He then tugged a part of the boy's hair gently, but they both know it's a sign of warning.

"I'm not lying."

"You are."

"How do you know?"

"From your heart beat."

"…"

"Kurei, please don't lie to me."

"..."

"Please don't leave me…" Kaoru's voice broke, and Kurei didn't know whether it was caused of the fever or not.

' _Wonderful. Now I've made him cry.'_ Kurei cursed himself. Why couldn't he do anything right?

Kurei sighed as he continues to stroke the fourteen year old's hair and rubbing his back. _'Well, the fever is probably the reason his emotions are not in control right now…'_

"..."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Again, Kaoru was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Kaoru-" "GAH!" Kurei's eyes went wide and he sat speechless as his supposedly sick brother suddenly shouted and stood up.

"I've had enough, Kurei! You were the one who said 'we'll be like brothers', and when I say we'll always be together, you agreed with me! Are you really going to take that all back right now!?" yelled Kaoru with his hoarse voice.

Kurei composed himself. That's right. He needs to settle this right now. So he stood up; his form towering over the smaller male.

However, the boy was unfazed.

"Kaoru. As you know, I am a cursed child. And everywhere I go, the people around me, the people whom I care about will share the same cruel fate. You should know that by now: my mother, my adoptive mother, Jisho, Raiha, Neon, Joker, Kai, and many others. Soon, the same fate will fall upon you too."

Kaoru frowend. "I thought Recca-niisan was the cursed child"

"This is a different matter, Kaoru. Don't you think that if I was not cursed, I could have lived happily? At least the people I cared about would still be alive! I am doing this for you, Kaoru."

"Bullshit! You're doing this for yourself!" Kurei went silent. "So what? You're trying to get rid off me now, is that it? So you don't have to lose anyone else, is that it!? Well, it's too late! I'm here, not in the future four-hundred years from now, and there's nothing we can do about it! Are you expecting me to regret my choice, Kurei? 'Cause I'm not!"

Kaoru closed his eyes and took a ragged breath before opening them again. "I chose you! I haven't and I _won't ever_ regret my decision! YA GOT THAT ANIJA!?"

Kurei stood speechless with his eyes open wide while Kaoru's face was red from anger and frustration. Right now, only adrenaline was keeping him from fainting. But there's no way he was gonna let himself collapse right now. He needs to know.

 _Kurei needs to know._

.

.

.

"Why couldn't you understand?" Kaoru asked in a broken whisper, his eyes filled with tears threatening to fall down.

"Understand…?" Kurei whispered back.

The former bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut, tears were now flowing free down his face. "The reason I chose to be with you. I just… I don't want you to be alone…"

And suddenly, Kurei was brought to a scene from a few years ago.

A scene when he first met a suicidal boy.

When he first met Koganei Kaoru.

' _I have no parents, family or friends…'_

' _I… why must I be alone…'_

' _I can't take this…'_

' _Being alone… is scary…'_

' _It's scary…'_

' _Where do people go when they die… I don't know… and that scares me too…'_

' _But it's fine… compared to this- things will be better…_ They must be better… _'_

' _ **Come with me'**_

 _._

 _._

As soon as he finished recalling that certain memory, the form of the vulnerable and small body changed into what was in front of him right now: the same boy who had changed, both in mind, body and spirit. His pink cloth that Kurei had tied to his wound was also gone, signing the brave boy had embrace all of himself with confidence.

The two of them stood in front of each other, eyes gazing to one another; one pair hoping, while the other, was searching for an answer.

"Why did you choose me?" The older asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be alone like I was before I met you. No matter who you are, being alone is definitely scary, even for you, Kurei." The younger answered.

Kurei's eyes widen. Kaoru smiled.

"I don't want you to be alone not just because you saved me from loneliness all those years ago. I want to repay your kindness, yeah, but other than that, I care about you! I love you, and I want us to not just be like brothers. We _are_ brothers!"

"Kaoru…"

"And even if we have to be alone, then let's be alone together!" Kaoru gave his signature grin. " _Anija_!"

And for the first time since Kaoru had gotten sick, Kurei let out his true smile. It was a small smile, but it was the happiest smile Kurei had ever given him, thought the sick boy.

So when Kaoru was convinced that Kurei wouldn't leave him, he suddenly swayed until he felt his knees buckle and he started to fall back. His world went black before he even landed on the ground.

* * *

When he woke up, Kaoru felt warm and comfortable.

 _'Weird... shouldn't it be cold right now? It's night time, right?'_ , thought the boy as he slowly roused from sleep. Soon, he noticed the warm feeling was coming from his time-travel companion who is currently sleeping right next to him in a snuggling position. The realization made Kaoru's face flushed with happiness. Staring at his brother's sleeping face, Kaoru also realized that this is the first time he ever saw Kurei so vulnerable.

Kaoru knew the moment he decided to follow Kurei he would never get to play video games or watch movies or eat hamburgers, kid's meal, curry and other great food again. He could never see his friends from school anymore. Could never see Kaoru-obaasan, Shigeo-ojisan, Saicho, Mikagami, Domon-niichan, Fuuko-neechan, Yanagi-chan and Recca-niichan ever again.

But as he snuggles deeper in his brother's arms, he also knew that he had made the right choice.

 _'I'm gonna go with Kurei! 'Cause being alone would be too lonely!'_

He didn't throw his future away, he only chose to go back to be with the person who gave him that future.

"Kaoru"

Hearing the murmur from above, Kaoru blinks. "Anija?"

"Thank you."

As a response, Kaoru smiled and buried his face against Kurei's chest, sucking up the warmth of the blanket and the closeness of his brother.

"Anytime, Anija" He mumbled softly before falling asleep to another slumber.

 _'Being alone would be too lonely, so... let's be alone together!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, you Recca fans! I know, I know, I'm a hopeless for angst, drama and brotherhood. I'm such a fan of this manga created by Nobuyuki-sensei because it had so much genre and the plot is amazing.  
**

 _*Watch out, SPOILERS for those who haven't read the Manga (which is_ ridiculous! _You readers should read it! XD)_

 **I also love the characterization and their growth throughout the manga. Actually, I like ALL the characters from Flame of Recca (except Mori Koran, Kaima and Tendou Jigoku obviously).**

 **I also love the pairings Nobuyuki-sensei had come up with, but the most interesting interaction of two characters which became my favourite was definitely the brotherhood between Kurei and Koganei. Joker once said that aside from Recca, Koganei is the only one who could affect Kurei, and despite Kurei's treatment of him and after all the people he'd met, Koganei still chose to be with the one who had saved him from killing himself; and that was Kurei. They obviously cared for each other from day one, but priority (protecting Yanagi) and suffering (damn Mori Kouran) was against them from reuniting.**

 **Finally in Chapter 328 they both reunited and can finally be just normal brothers who could live their lives together, even if they had to live it in a different era.**

 **At least now they are alone together, and that was what inspired me to write this fanfiction.**

 **Again, thank you for reading this fanfic!**

 **Much obliged, Sparta-chan out!**


End file.
